Kiss Me, Touch Me, Love me
by AjShaus
Summary: Next thing I knew; we were lying down on the bed, our clothes were off and our bodies were mingling, hands exploring, and our tongues fighting for dominance.


It was a Saturday night and my cousin and I were chilling at her house. Her family was home, we he stuck to her room with a bit of music playing low.

"Nat, I know this might be weird and all but, can I ask you something?"

"Sure -hic- , ask me anything." _We were drinking. And I think She was drunk. I guess I was a little drunk too, for me to ask her this and all… It's just that my speech was still by far better then hers. I wasn't to far gone._

"You're a lesbian and all right?…"

"Yes, I am, am I-interested in -hic- girls. W-what's up? -hic-" She looked at me questioningly, taking another sip of her drink.

"I know we are cousins and all but… what if I wasn't and maybe if we weren't some odd years apart and I was bi. Would you go for me?" I bit my lip and looked away waiting for an answer. _What if she catches on…Okay, okay. I got this. _If she yes then I ask her what if, _but what if I get rejected? Shit…_

"Sure, -hic- y-you're attractive," She looked at me and smiled. I looked back at her blushing. "Really? You think so?" She winked, "Yeah, why not. You have your looks going for you, great personality, nice body. Bonus!" We both giggled a little.

"But what if I was bi and was interested in you. Would you mind that we were cousins?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably on the bed as she finished her drink and got serious asked, "Aya, w-why would you ask me t-that? I-is something wrong having trouble with the b-boys." I stared at her blankly. _Should I tell her I'm by and inlove with her? Noooooo, things will get awkward if I do. I just won't answer, yeah that's it._

_**You're so hypnotizingCould you be the devil? Could you be an angel?Your touch magnetizing.**_

_**Feels like I am floating, Leaves my body glowing.**_

I hadn't noticed that she moved behind me until I felt her hugging me from behind. My heart started to race to her very contact. "Are them guys -hic- treating you bad?" She started to put her hands up my shirt and nip at my neck. "Uhh, I-its n-not quite that." I stuttered blushing.

_**They say, be afraidYou're not like the othersFuturistic loverDifferent DNAThey don't understand you**_

"Don't worry little cousin, -hic- I will show you a good time…" Her hands slid under my bra and started caressing my nipples. She pulled me. "Try not to wake my parents okay? Walls are thin." _Wh-what?_ I couldn't speak, the room was spinning and my heart felt like it was about to explode. What she was doing felt so good. I bit my lip to keep any sounds from escaping.

_**You're from a whole 'nother worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to goLead me into the light**_

Next thing I knew; we were lying down on the bed, our clothes were off and our bodies were mingling, hands exploring, and our tongues fighting for dominance.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Girl, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

"Babes, just sit back and relax. You don't have to do anything, just feel me." She managed to say with out any slurr, huccip or stutter.

_**You're so supersonic**_

_**Wanna feel your powers**_

_**Stun me with your lasers**_

_**Your kiss is cosmic**_

_**Every move is magic**_

Her tongue explored every inch of my body. Places that have been visited before, and places that no others by her will be visited again. Fingers finding spots I never new existed. _Nat… it feels so good._ I could only mind my thoughts, afraid to talk. Fretting I might let out a moan that was auditable to everyone in the house hold. _Touch me more please…_

_**You're from a whole 'nother world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go**_

_**Lead me into the light**_

As if she read my mind, she slid her index finger inside me and licked in between my legs, while working it. "Ahhhh" I gripped on to the sheets. She came up and kissed me while sliding another finger inside, working the both. "Nnnnn"

"Shhh, don't want to wake anyone up remember?" She kissed me.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your loving**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Girl, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

I looked at her apologetically. _Sorry.._ Still scared to speak out loud, fearing I might slip up. She smiled and played, licked and nipped at my chest a little before going down on me. She explored around with her tongue and which each move she made I couldn't help but squirm.

"Mmm Aya, you taste so good. So sweet." I bit down on my tongue as hard as a could to prevent any sound. Man was it hard. "

Nat…" I managed to say in a quivering whisper. "Please I wanna feel more of yo-ahhh" I tried to finish before she touched my sweet spot. She looked up at me and ran her fingers over it once more, and watched as I shuddered away a moan. "Haha, you're so cute. More of me you say." She said with a grin.

I sat up and she got up. We were now positioned in between each others legs. One of my legs over hers and her other leg over mine, our parts touching. "Cum with me.." She said before our hips starting moving.

_**This is transcendental**_

_**On another level**_

_**Girl, you're my lucky star**_

_**I wanna walk on your wave length**_

_**And be there when you vibrate**_

_**For you I'll risk it all**_

_**All**_

Small gasps began to escape from our lips as we moved. "Haah, Nat I think, I think I'm going to cum soon."

"Same baby, you feel so good against me." She lead over and kissed me passionately before we climaxed at the same time.

_**Kiss me, kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your loving**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Girl, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

After she calmed down she pulled me close to her and laid down. As we cuddled she whispered in my ear. "I hope I remember this tomorrow." As she said that my heart sunk. She was drunk. A tear slid down my cheek. _Fuck…I love you. _

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Girl, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial **_

I woke up a little buzzed. Memories of last night came rushing in. I sat up and brought my knees to my face, hugging them. I rested my head on my knees watching her. _She's not going to remember this. Everything was said because she was drunk. _I took a deep sigh._ Why does it have to end this way. _Tears started to stream down my face. "Shit…" I whispered softly. I got up, wiped my face, got dressed and left.


End file.
